Electronic dictionaries may comprise a software program and dictionaries proper. The software program may include a shell, which provides a graphical user interface, morphology models to display inflected forms, context search that uses an index, a teaching module, etc. The dictionaries may comprise separate units—either text or compiled files.
The software program may be installed locally on a user's computer, remotely on a server in a local area network or on a wide area network such the Internet. The dictionaries that the user needs to use may be independently stored in different locations.